1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin packing machine for packing a preset number of coins in an accumulated shape, and more particularly to a coin guide chute device for use with the coin packing machine, by which a coin package is prevented from being made of a smaller number of coins, or by which the coin packing machine is prevented from continuing its operations under troubled conditions.